Tribe of Frozen Ice/Roleplay
This is the roleplay page where you can act out your cats in the daily life of the Warriors,here you can hunt,train,battle or so. PLEASE ALWAYS SIGN WITH 4~'s Archives: [1] Roleplay Star curled up in her den, thinking about Cloud's poor, scrawny kits. Would they survive this blizzard? just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she smelled something. She jumped up, but had no idea what she smelled. All she knew was that smell meant danger. Something out there, was a danger to her tribe.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 20:38, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Silver streached out. Her kits came over to her and snuggled up close to her. Her mate came over. Many cats were jelous that she had a handsome tom as her mate. "Hello, father!" mewed Blizzard, Bear, and Rain. "Hello, kits." mewed Wolf.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:47, July 27, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Star heard Silver talking to her mate in the nursery, and heard Cloud stirring next to the nursery wall. Fire was mumbling in her sleep when Star passed, and Ice and Storm were up and strecthing. Storm asked where Star was heading, but Star didn't answer. There was danger outside. She stopped at the bear fur blocking the entrance to the cave. She sniffed. She could smell anything, except the strange danger smell. She nosed her way through the curtain of bear pelt, but was blocked. This had never happened before, but, they were trapped. A thick wall of snow blocked the cave. They were snowed-in.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 22:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Silver saw Star looking outside. "What's the matter?" Silver asked. "We are snowed in." she meowed. Silver's fur stood up. She felt like she was going to faint, then she did. A few seconds latter she popped back up. "What are we going to do!?" I asked Star.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Star thought for a moment, then attempted to dig her claws into the pile of snow. It was hard, and one of her claws cracked. "Not even the strongest cave guard could tunnel out of here." Star meowed. Silver was swaying again, and star rushed to her side, afraid she would faint again. "What's going on?" Ice and Fire both asked at the same time, rushing out of their dens. Star realized that panic had gripped her so bad, she couldn't speak. She just pulled the fur back so they would see the snow that trapped them in the cave. Star was surprised, Ice fell to the ground, and lay there, panic in her eyes, but Fire just sniffed the pile of snow and thought for a moment. "What if we broke down the ice wall in that side?" Cloud had joined the conversation. "We're snowed in there, too." Fire replied. "I supposee we'll have to wait for the snow to melt." Star trotted to the fresh-kill pile and felt a little releived. "If we don't eat to much, we should survive two days. If it takes more than that we could starve."^_^ Spotz ^_^ 22:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) "What are we going to do?!" meowed Silver. "My kits will starve!" Silver yowled. Silver curled around her kits, wanting to cry. "Star, please help us." she mewed.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:04, July 28, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Star just shook her head, lost for words, and stumbled away. She decided she might as well make herself useful and so she started to sort her herbs. They were all stowed in cracks and holes in the walls, and as she was taking out some coltsfoot, she noticed a slight, cold breeze. She stuck her paw farther down the hole and saw there was a hole there. And it wasn't covered by snow, It was open right to the outside! She took a moment to think, then attempted to make the hole bigger. But a little later the ice grew to hard to crack any more, and only her paw could fit in. She had another idea. This could save their lives. "Moon! Come here!" She called out from her den. The To-be scrambled into the den. "What did you want, Star?" She asked, and her eyes got wide at the sight of the hole. "See if you can fit through here." Star meowed. Moon trotted over then slide easily through the hole. The small cat took a deep breath of the fresh air. the blizzard had stopped. And they had a way, but only the To-bes could escape.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) "Only to-bes?" hissed Silver. "They can't hunt that well! How will they get your herbs? How will they defend us?" hissed Silver. Star did her best to calm down Silver.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:06, August 1, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "it's the best we can do, Silver." Star meowed to her. "And Moon knows all the herbs, she can find my herbs and the prey-hunter to-bes can hunt, we can even train them better. We'll make it until the snow melts." Star stepped into the to-be den, leaving Silver looking anrgy and scared in the cave. "Hello, Star" Light greeted her. "Hello. Okay, Light, Horse, go hunt. Moon, go gather herbs." The To-be's started asking questions right away. "How? We're snowed in!" "I can't hunt, i'm a cave-guard to-be!" "Why can't one of the older cats like Fire or Hail do it?" "I'll show you where you can get out, I found a hole that only small cats like you can get out so you can leave but no one else can, and light, Horse can show you how to hunt."^_^ Spotz ^_^ Cloud sat up and asked Star what all the noise was about. "We found a way out of the cave, but it is so small only To-bes can get in and out." Cloud's moment of hope was dashed, but at least they would live. How long could it take before the snow melted? Could her kits never see the outdoors again? What if she would have to raise her kits in the tribe and make them be to-bes and prey-hunters or cave guards? It suddenlly came to her attention that she hadn't ever named her kits. "How foolish of me." she muttered under her breath. She stepped into the nursery to see her kits playing with Silver's kits. She tried to come up with good names, none came to mind. She thought of good tribe names. She named the first one, a brown tabby she-kit, Dog with Sharp Fangs. The second one, and albino tom, Red Eyes Hiding in White Snow. The third one, another tom that had a black and brown tabby pelt and ginger paws, Breeze that Eases Heat. However, she couldn't think of a good name for the last one, a sky blue (I know guys, you'll say 'cat's can't really be blue, Shinecloud!' but this is a non-canon roleplay. Live a little :P), frail, she-kit with beatuiful blue eyes and white paws like clouds. (seriously, i can't think of another name!)Shinecloud 15:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Star tried to shake the worry out of her mind. All she really did was give herself a headache. She watched all her tribemates going about their daily business. Fire was scolding Dog and Breeze, who had escaped Cloud's protective hold and had scattered the fresh-kill pile. Ice was sharpening her claws on the snow outside attemping to dig a way out but failing. Storm and Hail were sharing tounges near the nursery where Cloud had just realised two of her four kits were missing. Not many cats had died under her leadership, but hpw many would die when there were just three cats hunting and fighting for the entire tribe?^_^ Spotz ^_^ "Star, have you seen Dog or Breeze?" Cloud trotted over to Star as soon as she had lost track of the two kits. "Yeah, Fire's over there with them, stopping them from knocking over the fresh-kill pile again." Star pointed with her tail. Cloud was about to head over and scoup up her kits when she thought of somethign to ask Star. "Hey, Star, I can't think of a good name for my blue kit, any ideas?" Star looked at the tiny runt of the litter, curled up next to Red and getting jumped on by Silver's kits. (Sorry, Silver. i say 'silver's kits' because I forgot what their names are.) She thought for what seemed like hours before saying, "How about Blue Color of the Sky?"Shinecloud Silver looked at her kits. "Okay there is Blizzard, Bear, oh no! Where is Rain!" mewed Silver. She looked around, her kit no where in site. "Rain has gone missing!" She yowled. Cats looked all over, then Fire mewed "Wait, I can scent that she went outside!" "NO! She'll die if she stays out to long!" Silver yowled.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "it's gonna be okay, Silver." Comforted the kit-mother. At all the noise they had woken Moon, who stumbled out of the to-be and aksed what was wrong. "Rain is missing!" Silver yowled sadly. Moon tilted her head and pricked her ears. She tensed for a moment, and Star knew what she heard, because she heard it to. another bear, just outside, if they didn't already have enough trouble. "I'm going to go out and look for Rain." Fire meowed. "If no cat can get to her soon, she'll ethier freeze or be fresh-kill to that bear." "Fire, you can't fit through that hole!" Sun meowed. "Of course i can!" Fire stepped into Star's den and Sun, Silver, Star, and Moon followed. Fire stepped through the hole, getting her first two feet in, but got her head stuck.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Cloud told her kits to stay, then went to see what was going on with Fire and the hole. when Cloud stepped in Star's den she saw Fire was stuck. "I'm stuck" Fire meowed, the sound muffled because most of her head was on the other side of the ice. "I can't go backwards ethier." "Then you're going forwards." Cloud meowed. She stepped forward and attempted to push Fire's head the rest of the way through with her paws. She pushed, ignoring the cries of pain from Fire, until her head slid out of the hole. "Thank The Tribe of Ice Skies!" Silver exclaimed. "Now she can go find rain!" "Not on her own, not with that bear out there." Cloud meowed. "Silver, watch my kits." And Cloud slipped easily through the hole after Fire, for she hadn't eaten in a long time befor eshe joined the tribe, and not all the fresh-kill in the world could make her fat again. Cloud and Fire set out to look for Rain. 02:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Silver stepped aside so Cloud could exit the den. Silver watched Cloud leave, with eyes of worry. Silver settled down with Cloud's kits and relaxed.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Star watched Cloud and Fire disapper into the snowy outside, wondering how she couldn't have noticed Cloud could fit outside. She shook the thoughts out of her head and went to check on her Tribe. sun, Ice, Hail, and Storm were gathered around the fresh-kill pile. Silver was curled up with Cloud's and her kits and had worry in her eyes. Star jumped up onto IceStone. Without starting the meeting the normal way, she just called out, "Fire and Cloud have gone out to look for Rain!" Half of the cats jumped in surprise. "How did they get through that hole?" Sun asked. "Cloud was skinny enough to fit, and Fire just needed a little push. But the real bad news is there's anothe rbear out there, and an even worse blizzard is coming. Let's hope they find Rain before the Bear or Blizzard finds her first..."^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) "Wait!" Siver interupted. "Did you say Bear or Blizzard?" Silver meowed. Her kits popped up and asked what she wanted. Many cats looked confused at what Silver was getting at, but Star understanded what she was talking about.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) (HAha wow Silver i didn't see that I saif Bear or Blizzard:D! But, I soud stupid for saying this, but i don't se what you're getting at ethier:))^_^ Spotz ^_^ 23:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) (My kits are Bear and Blizzard lol! :D)❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) (Iget that, but should we make a prophecy out of it?)^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) (sure, what will it be about? Mabyr Blizzard is becoming evil? And there is another Bear, my kit, that is grown up, and comes to make Blizzard good?)❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Roleplay